


Harry's Journal

by believeinlarrystylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Diary/Journal, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oops, and happen to come across harry's journal from forever ago, and louis almost cant handle it, and tells them about the important parts, and then harry sits them down, are going through the attic, haha - Freeform, implication of sex, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, this is basically just, when harry and louis' kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/believeinlarrystylinson/pseuds/believeinlarrystylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Daddy?" His daughter asks him, standing with a leather bound book in her small hands, looking up at Harry with wide eyes.</p>
<p>or; the one where Louis and Harry's children go snooping through the attic and come across the journal Harry kept all those years ago</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry's Journal

**Author's Note:**

> This actually is so short I wrote it during English class this morning. It's completed unbeta'd and all mistakes are my own. I'll probably come back and add to it eventually :)
> 
> Follow my Tumblr and Twitter: weylarryhey.tumblr.com and @stylinsonbeanie :)

"Daddy?" His daughter asks him, standing with a leather bound book in her small hands, looking up at Harry with wide eyes.

 

"Yes love?" Harry says, putting his book down and taking his reading glasses off, setting them both down on the coffee table and taking his daughter into his lap as Louis looks on from the doorway, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest, smiling fondly at the two of them.

 

"Daddy and I were playing in the attic, and I found this! LOOKIE!" She giggles and shows Harry his journal that he had wrote in all of those years ago, back when he and the boys were still touring the world, having the time of their life. Things had calmed down now, he and Louis were out, and they had just started their family. Harry smiles fondly and kisses her hair. He opens the journal to the first page.

 

"Do you want me to show you the most important parts love?" Harry says, smiling as she nods her head and points to the first page.

 

"Yes daddy!" She giggles, and Louis' grin is so wide it Harry's afraid it will break his face. Their son comes running into the living room and Louis scoops him up, tickling his sides as he squeals. 

 

"Daddy put me down!" He huffs in between laughs and Louis obliges, putting him on his hip and walking over to the couch and sitting beside Harry, throwing an arm over his shoulders as their son crawls onto Harry's free leg.

 

"Okay where do you want to start?" Harry says smirking, and Louis plays with the hair at the nape of his neck. Harry hums lightly and pushes his head back against Louis' hand and Louis smiles.

 

"The beginning Daddy! Duh!" Their daughter squeals and Harry laughs and Louis feels his heart burst with love and adoration at the sound.

 

"Alright love, come here." Harry whispers, tugging them closer as he flips through the journal. He had started this one right after the X-Factor tour had ended, when their careers truly took off. Louis smiled fondly as Harry told different stories, watching their children's faces light up as Harry told them about all of the places they got to go, the different people they met. Louis felt his eyes well up with tears as Harry told them about all of the mean people that would keep them from each other when they didn't want it, and watched as his daughter crossed her arms in front of her chest and shook her head.

 

"They're stupid people," She says stubbornly and Louis laughs as his son agrees. Harry joins in and nods his head.

 

"Yeah baby.. They were stupid people." Harry says, before continuing to tell them about the time they played in New York City MSG, and watched as their daughter squealed, almost falling off the couch. Louis smiled, catching her before she fell.

 

"Thought you'd like that," Harry says, noticing his son's yawn and closing the journal again, sliding the string over it to keep the pages safe. "C'mon loves, I'll tell you more tomorrow, promise." Harry says and they both groan, mumbling protests about how they weren't tired and how they wanted to hear more and Harry shook his head, chuckling as he picked his daughter up as Louis did the same with their son.

 

"Nope, promise, more tomorrow. Sleep now." Harry says as he lays her down in her bed, turning the stars lining her wall on and watching her face light up, hugging his neck tightly. "I love you so much daddy, I'm so glad you and Daddy don't have to be around the stupid people anymore." She whispers quietly before yawning and rolling over onto her stomach. Harry has to clamp a hand over his mouth to prevent any sort of choked sob escaping his lips as he whispers an "I love you too baby," before standing back up and watching fondly as Louis tucks their son into bed. 

 

"Sweet dreams love," he hears Louis whisper with a kiss to his forehead. He turns to look at Harry and grins as they turn the light off and close the door. Louis immediately falls into Harry's arms and Harry holds him tightly, neither of them saying anything for a while.

 

"I love you," Louis whispers quietly and Harry squeezes his biceps, leaning down to kiss his forehead, biting his lip as he pulls back.

 

"I love you more Lou," Harry says smiling as Louis tugs him back towards their bedroom, blue eyes wide and connected with Harry's as he kisses him slowly, softly as he pulls him down on top of him.

 

And Harry thinks yeah, he's glad he started keeping that journal.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Twitter @stylinsonbeanie :)


End file.
